The Life of Allison Grimm
by landofstories
Summary: Allison acted like a normal girl. She gets bullied often. But She has a secret. A secret, nobody normal would believe.


Chapter 1

"Stop touching my hair" said Allison. "I just want my little princess too have a good first day of school" said Sabrina, Allison's mother. "Mom! I'm not 9 anymore! I'm 15! Don't treat me like a child" said Allison. "Don't forget to give your father a hug goodbye." ALRIGHT!" She walked to her father and hugged him. Puck tapped her head and said "have a good day at school, and don't forget the tricks I taught you!" of course not!" Allison said back and did a hand shake with puck and at the end they said trickster. They both laugh. Allison hugged her mother and leaved for school.

~during history class~

The Class was watching documentary about the holocaust. Alison's mother told her about it. She thought it was interesting. She did a project about it. It's so depressing, no wonder she was interested in it. Allison looked beside her and sees Edward. She couldn't believe the fullmetal alchemist was in her class. First she learned about him in books and now he is right in front of her. Well tecneak ly he was beside her but still. She looked and Edward and saw him looking back at her. She Quickly looked away. Edward smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back. She was in her own little happy world when he broke the silence and said "Hi, I am Edward." Hi I am Allison. I just moved here. Are you new here," she said back. "Ya I'm new here. Me and my brother both are. We move around a lot, what about you?" he asked. "Well I don't move around much, but I had to go to a different school. My parents started to get concerned. "she said. Edward looked curious and asked, "concerned about what?" Allison started to look pale she knew she couldn't tell him, that would rewen everything so she just said, "never mind, does not matter." Seems like it matters a lot" he counters. She said "No it doesn't" a little to fast. She sighed, gived up and said "I don't want to talk about it." Alright but if you ever feel like talking about it say, okay?" asked Edward? "Okay" she said back. The boy to the left of Edward passed him a note. The note said 'Allison is a weirdo, if you be friends with her your going to be in Loserville for the rest of your life.' Allison glanced at the note, and smirked. If Vanessa wanted to play, they were going to play. "Are you okay" Edward asked her. Allison smirked and said "oh I'm great, I got a victim. This year is going to be fun. You see my mother was the queen of sneaks. My father was the trickster king. And l am the queen of mischief. I can pull pranks better than my father and he lived for loads of years, so many years, I can't even count." Edward looked at her with a surprised look, as though he was surprised she would do something like that. She seemed so nice. Allison sighed and said "Allisson, I don't just go around pranking people like my father, who did it for no reason. If anyone tries to mess with me I will teach them a lesson. If it means glue in the hair or worm tooth paste so be it!" Edward smiled at her, he knew what it was like for people to mess with him and call him short. He couldn't help but admirer her. "So" Edward said smirking, "what are you going to do with Vanessa." Well you see Allison said back, she went to my old school and I had to do a couple of things, so I'm going to try something different. You will see tomorrow."I have to wait for tomorrow," Edward wined. "All right" Allison said. "I think i might draw on her face with washable marker, won't come out for a few hours." Don't you think that's showing too much mercy," Edward said back. "I guess your right, I should use permanent marker. That will take a week or two to come out said Allison with a grateful smile on her face. "I know I'm a genius. So what are you going to draw on her face?" Asked Edward. "The same thing my father did to my mother only better" said Allison, with a smirk on her face. Allison looks past Edward and sees a boy giving her death glares. It seemed like he was going to kill her. Edward looked at where her eyes were pointing at. "He's bin doing that since class started" said Allison. "Are you going to do something to him to?" Asked Edward. "No, he didn't do anything, he is just filled with hate" said Allison with a sad expression on her face. "Are you okay" Edward asked again. "Yes I'm fine! That is the second time you asked me that!" said Allison. "I know that but you actually looked like you were in pain." said Edward. "Sometimes my expression matches my mood, sometimes it doesn't. It depends on everything" said Allison. There teacher looked them with a very angry expression, and said "be quiet butt heads." Sorry teacher" Edward and Allison said together. They both laughed and stayed quiet for the rest of class.

Chapter 2

~At lunch time~

Allison and Edward found a quiet place outside to be alone with each other. "So how do you think of your pranks" Edward asked. "Well some I get from my dad or other people, but sometimes I'm just in the house or outside when I see an object I could use for pranks" said Allison. Edward brushes back Allison's hair and says, "I just realized how pretty you are". How pretty" Allison asked while blushing. "Really pretty" Edward responded, also blushing. Allison smiled and said thank you. Edward responded by saying "anytime." There heads we're slowly coming closer to each other. If they kept it up they would aventually kiss. Suddenly Allison backed away, looking in the direction of a little girl who was around Al's age (Edwards younger brother) the girl looked a little like Allison. "Hi Emma" said Allison. "Hi Allison, who is that?" asked Emma pointing at Edward. "That's Edward, a friend" replied Allison. "Ya, a friend" Emma said sarcastic ly and giggled. Allison said, "YES A FRIEND" while blushing. Edward was also blushing, he seemed to understand what the little girl meant. He also clearly remembering him and Allison almost kissing. Allison said "Emma's my sister" trying to change the subject. "Hi Emma, are you in my brothers class, his name is Alphonse?" asked Edward. "Yes" Emma responded with a faint blush. Allison recognized this amediatly and said, "let me guess a friend." Emma blushed and said, "Ya a FRIEND." Allison giggled and whispered in her Sisters ear, "I guess we both have a man." Nah, Edward would never go out with you," Emma whispered back. "OH YA" Allison yelled back. Allison then said the last part in a faint wisper, "We almost kissed but than a little girl came around." Emma turned red, but soon recovered with a smirk. "I can't wait to tell mom and dad" said Emma. "If you do I will tell them were you really got all that milk" said Allison. "Fine, I won't tell you wont tell" Emma said while leaving. Allison sighed of releaf and said "that was so close." You backed away right before you know, did you not want to" asked Edward. "It's not that its just if she saw it she would blab to my parents and they would tease me all day. I would never be able to have a break," replied Allison. "Well she is gone now, wanna?" asked Edward blushing. "Alright" Allison said while blushing. Allison put her face so close to his that there noses were touching. Edward slowly slipped his nose past hers. They slowly tilted their heads until there lips touched. They were both very gentil, and the kiss was fast, but they slowly came apart. "Edward I, um uh" Allison studdered. Edward cut her off by saying, "I know you don't like me that way, it's okay you don't have to say anything." Edward sighed in disappointment. "Edward, I never said I didn't like you that way. Before my sister came we almost kissed. That proves that I like you more than a friend" Allison said. She soon relised what she just said and blushes. "Forget what I said" said Allison. Allison started to get back up, but was pulled back down by Edward. "No I can't forget it, because I'm starting to like you a lot to" said Edward blushing. "Edward?" Allison asked. "Yes Allison" Edward replied. Allison blushed and asked, "can you walk me home after school?" Sure, it would be a honour" Edward replied. They both laughed. Allison looks at his schedule and realizes they have every class together. "What do we have next?" Allison asked him. "I don't know about you, but I have art next" Edward replied. "Me to" Allison said back. They both hurried to there next class. Allison sat right behind Edward. She painted him using different coulors, like blue, purple, and pink, Edward didn't know she was painting him. But she knew he was painting her. She blushes realizing that they kissed on the very day they met. It was her first kiss, but she had dated boys before. She just never kissed them. At the end of class they both hid their painting from each other. They had science, gym and then health. Whenever they could they would tease each other, when nobody could hear, about their relationship.

~At gym~

Allison realizes they didn't have every class together. Gym for boys and girls were separate. The girls were playing dodge ball. Vanessa and her friends were in her gym class. Some of them were on her team, some on the other. Every time she got a ball they would rip it away. She decided that she would pretent she has a ball. Then show them she doesn't. After they backed off she would grap a ball and through it at Vanessa. She did exactly that. It worked, Vanessa was out, and angry.

~At the end of the day~

Allison and Edward walked home together, as promised. Emma and Alphonse ended up walking together to. "Oh Allison, what are you going to wear to our wedding." Edward joked. "I shall wear a beautiful dress like cinderellas and a pear of glass slippers. What about you my prince." Allison joked back. "I shall wear a white shirt, a black tie, and a beautiful pink tutu." Edward replied. They both burst out laughing. "You should wear that tomorrow." Allison said between giggles. "I can't do that my dear princess, I need to save it for our marriage." Edward replied. "Alright as long as I get to see you in a PINK tutu." Allison replied laughing. "But if you want you could always wear a pink dress." said Allison. "Not in a million years." Edward responded, blushing. "You can wear a tutu, but not a dress. Why is that." Allison asked. "If I wear a tutu, I can wear a normal shirt." Edward said with a very intelligent, prideful look on his face. "Not if I can help it." Allison said back smirking. "Aw, can't I wear something cool." Said Edward. "If a sparkely pink shirt is cool, then yes." Allison said smirking. "We should probably practice the kiss at the end." Edward said smirking. "I don't think we need to, we are naturals." Allison said with a prideful look on her face. "We! You just said I was good at kissing. Which also means that you liked it." said Edward smirking. "Don't get to prideful. When I say we, I mean me." Allison replied. Edward smirked and said, "you won't even admit you liked it." Edward?" Allison asked. "Ya." Edward answered. "Do you really think I'm pretty?" asked Allison. They both stopped walking and Edward simpally nodded. Allison looked down at her feet. Edward lightly pulled her chin up, so there eyes would meet. They looked into each others eyes, and got closer, and closer, and closer. Their lips met, the kiss lasted for about five minutes. After they were both blushing very hard. They were in front of her house. Luckily her parents didnt see anything. But Emma was looking through the window, and saw the whole thing. Edward didn't know this, but Allison did. "She um, she saw us." Allison said shaking. "Your sister?" Edward asked. Allison nodded. "Don't worry, just make her not tell. Everything will be fine." said Edward. Allison nodded, and hugged him. Edward kissed her cheek and she left, and went into her house. Emma was waiting at the other side of the door. "If you tell them, I will tell them about al." Allison said with no mercy in her voice. "Alright." said Emma and she sighed in disapointment. "And don't let them know either." said Allison. "I can still tease you when no ones around." said Emma. "I can to." replied Allison with a smirk.

Chapter 3

~At dinner table~

"Allison can you pass me the salt?" asked Emma. Allison passed her the salt. Everyone at the table was staring at them. They hardly ever talked to each other, why now? "Allison, Emma, what is going on?" asked Sabrina. "NOTHING!" they both said, a little to fast. They were blushing like crazy. They looked like cherries. Puck was clueless. But Sabrina knew exactly what was going on. They both finished their supper as fast as they could. Emma didn't have seconds. She always had thirds. That made everything even more suspicious. Allison walked into her room, and Emma followed. Emma and Allison had separate rooms. They never even went into each others rooms before. Sabrina wanted to talk to them alone, so she slipped from the table and followed the two love sick children. Puck was all alone at the table, eating like a pig.

~In Allison's room~

"Mom what are you doing in my room" asked Allison. "I'm following my love sick children" replied Sabrina. They both sighed. "How did you know?" asked Allison. "It's obvious, so who are they?" asked Sabrina. "Edward and Alphonse Elric." replied Emma. They both blushed. "Allison, how was the kiss?" asked Sabrina. "What do you mean?" asked Allison. "You know what I mean, it's wretten all over your face" replied Sabrina. Emma was interested in the answer, so she listened closely. "It was bad." replied Allison, blushing. "Allison, tell the truth." said Sabrina. "Why does it matter?" asked Allison. "ALLISON!" Emma and Sabrina said together. "ALRIGHT! It was nice. It was warm, and his goldon eyes sparkled like the sun." replied Allison, looking dreamy. Emma and Sabrina blushed at the answer. Allison saw this and hid her face in her nease. "How was you first kiss with Puck?" asked Emma. Sabrina blushed and said, "I liked it, but I was a little angry. That was my very first kiss. He was teasing me and we were surrounded by monkeys. Wasn't very romantic." What did you do that made each other kiss?" Emma asked Allison. "After we almost kissed and you left, I told Edward why I backed away. He said that she was gone and said wanna. So I did. It was quick." replied Allison. "But I saw you kissing him in the front yard. That means you kissed him twise in one day, why did you kiss him the second time?" asked Emma. "He said I was pretty, that kiss was quick to." replied Allison. "Lier, that kiss was about five minutes long." replied Emma. Allison blushed. "I guess time goes by when your having fun!" said Sabrina. Allison turned red and said, "MOM!" It was odd watching them kiss." Emma said randomly. "Why." Sabrina and Allison both asked. "They melted in each others arms, like they depended on each other, like they needed each other to live." replied Emma. Allison had felt that way, and didn't like to show it, so she said, "I don't know what you are talking about." ALLISON!" they both said together. Allison sighed and said, "I never had felt like that before. It was a first. Being near him made me feel safe, like I could do anything." But you also looked a little scared, why is that?" asked Emma. "Why are you asking me questions? Why not you? Both of you get out, I'm tired!" yelled Allison. Allison was scared that she might lose him. She could never admit to being scared. She couldn't show her weaknesses. She just couldn't. They both left and went into Emma's room, discussing what just happened. Allison went to bed.

~The next day~

"Are you scared of him?" Emma asked Allison at the table. Allison shook her head, saying no. They knew she was telling the truth. But something about the question from last night scared her. And they wanted to know what it was.

~At school~

Allison and Emma parted, following there heart, to there love. Edward draged her somewhere, to be alone with her. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Nothing." replied Allison. "I can tell when your sad. Now tell me whats wrong." Edward demanded. Allison gave up and said, "Emma thought I looked scared when I was kissing you, and asked why." I noticed it two. Why were you scared?" asked Edward. "Don't think I'm scared of you, because I'm not. It's quite the oposite. But I can't tell you." replied Allison. They never spoke about it again. They wouldn't dare bring it up.

-One day at school-

"Want me to show you something?" asked Allison. "Alright." replied Edward. Allison blue in a flute. Little creatures that looked like fire flies, came together and made a heart that went around them. Allison was blushing. "How did you do that?" asked Edward. "It's a secret." replied Allison, with a smirk. "I think this heart means something" Edward said, leaning into her. Allison blushed and nodded. Edward kissed her cheek, and smiled, saying "soft." In return Allison kissed his forehead.

~five months later~

The guy next to Edward kept on sending black mail to Allison. He claimed he was going to kill her. Allison didn't tell anyone, she kept it to herself. One of the notes fell out of her locker, and Edward took it. She didn't know. When Edward was alone, he read the note, boy was he mad. Allison noticed his anger. At the break she draged him somewhere, to be alone with him. "Why are you so angry?" asked Allison. "I was mad at what I was reading." responded Edward. He started to paise back and forth, and the note falled out of his pocket. Allison picked up the note, and read it. "Forget the note, it means nothing." said Allison shaking. "Look me in the eyes and say its nothing." demanded Edward. Allison looked at the ground, and said nothing. "Allison why didn't you tell me?" asked Edward. "You were always happy, I didn't want to bother you about it." replied Allison. "Allison, why else?" asked Edward. He knew she was telling the truth, but also hiding something. "I didn't want you to know, I didn't want anyone to know. I feel like I always have to act strong. I can't break down, just because of a note." replied Allison. Edward pulled her into a hug, and said, "you can tell me anything. I won't think your weak. I will always love you." Allison blushed at the word love. He said he loved her, and he meant it. "Thank you. There is something I have to tell you about the note- never mind, I can't tell you that." said Allison. "Allison, you can tell me anything." said Edward. "But you won't believe me." replied Allison. "Just say it." said Edward. "Alright, this note is not joke." said Allison. "What do you mean?" asked Edward. "He- he is trying to kill me." replied Allison. WHAT! WHY?" asked Edward in suprize. "I-I can't tell you, I'm sorry." said Allison. "Why not?" asked Edward. "Family stuff." replied Allison, looking down. "If your not going to tell me, I will ask your parents." replied Edward. "Wait! Edward if I did tell you everything you wouldn't believe me. You would probably bring me to the hospital. Your a scientist. So I guess I can't tell you everything, but I will tell you what I can." replied Allison. Edward hesatated but said, "go on." A long time ago, powerful people and the normal were arguing. So my didendant put a barior around a small town. When ever a powerful person went into the barior they would be stuck there. He did this to stop war. That kid is related to one of the powerful people. It does not matter that my mother took down the barior. He still wants revenge." replied Allison. "But you didn't do anything." said Edward, angry. "That's what it's like to be a Grimm." said Allison, quickly covering her mouth. "A what?" asked Edward. "Well, I'm related to the brothers Grimm. Just look on the class list." replied Allison. Edward looked at her like she was crazy. "I never should have told you." replied Allison. Allison started to run away. Edward yelled, "stop!" But she didn't stop. She was in the girls bathroom, crying her eyes out. All she could think about was that, she lost him. He didn't love her anymore. He thought she was insane. But Allison was wrong he still loved her, and boy was he worried. She skipped the rest of her classes. He finally saw her at the end of the day.

He saw her face, all red and puffy. He knew she cried all day... Because of him. He was about to talk to her, but she ran off. Edward saw Emma, and ran to her. "Emma, Allison thinks I think she's insane, what do I do?" asked Edward. "Why does she think that?" asked Emma. "She said she was related to the brothers Grimm, and at first I didn't believe her. But I thought about it during class, and well, it's posipal." said Edward. "Its not only posipal, but it's true." replied Emma. "Yes I believe you, but what do I do?" asked Edward. "Go to the gardening shop, and find a flower to plant. Bring it to my house. Tell Allison you want to garden it with her, in our backyard. Then when you are gardening tell her you believe her. The rest is up to you, and her." said Emma. Edward got flowers and brang them to her house. Emma had to drag her to the door. "Is this some kind of joke?" Allison asked him. "No, I wanted to plant these with you." Edward told her. Her face brightened at the sight of the flower. She draged him into her backyard. It had fields and fields of flowers, all very healthy. Edward was stunned. "Did you do all of this?" he asked. Allison nodded. They planted the new flower together. "Allison, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but I do now. Please forgive me." said Edward, pleading on the ground. Allison pulled Edward off the ground, so he stood on his feet. "Stand Edward, I like it best when I can stare into your golden eyes. I forgive you." said Allison. Edward kissed her and she let him. It had bin months since there last kiss. Once they were done Allison said, "you stole a kiss." No, you let me have it." replied Edward. "Edward, I can't tell you everything. I never will be able to. You have to respect that." said Allison. "But-" Edward started to say. Allison cut him off by saying, "I love you Edward, I really do. But, there is so much to tell. I can protect myself. That boy is strong, but I will be fine." There is something I want to know, I think you will be able to tell." said Edward. "What is it?" asked Allison. "Why were you so sad about me, that made you miss class?" asked Edward. Allison looked at the ground, and said, "I was scard that my biggest fear had come true." What fear?" asked Edward. Allison gulped and said, "the fear of losing your friendship, and love." Is that why you are scared when you kiss me?" Edward asked her. Allison nodded looking at the ground. "I will always love you, I can never stop thinking about you." Edward said to her. "Really?" Allison asked him. Edward nodded. "Emma told you, didn't she? She told you I like gardening flowers." Allison stated. Edward nodded, looking at the ground. "You asked Emma for help. You did that for me! Thank you." said Allison, hugging him. "Did you lose someones friendship? Is that why you fear it so much?" asked Edward. Allison nodded. "What happened?" asked Edward. "I will leave that story for another day. Or maybe month. Or maybe year." replied Allison. "Allison I have to go." Edward said to her. Allison nodded and said, "see you tomorrow." Edward left, and she went to see Emma. She was in her room. Allison runned over to her and hugged her. "Emma thank you so much!" said Allison. They had there moment, ate, and went to bed.

Chapter 4

~At dinner table~

"Allison can you pass me the salt?" asked Emma. Allison passed her the salt. Everyone at the table was staring at them. They hardly ever talked to each other, why now? "Allison, Emma, what is going on?" asked Sabrina. "NOTHING!" they both said, a little to fast. They were blushing like crazy. They looked like cherries. Puck was clueless. But Sabrina knew exactly what was going on. They both finished their supper as fast as they could. Emma didn't have seconds. She always had thirds. That made everything even more suspicious. Allison walked into her room, and Emma followed. Emma and Allison had separate rooms. They never even went into each others rooms before. Sabrina wanted to talk to them alone, so she slipped from the table and followed the two love sick children. Puck was all alone at the table, eating like a pig.

~In Allison's room~

"Mom what are you doing in my room" asked Allison. "I'm following my love sick children" replied Sabrina. They both sighed. "How did you know?" asked Allison. "It's obvious, so who are they?" asked Sabrina. "Edward and Alphonse Elric." replied Emma. They both blushed. "Allison, how was the kiss?" asked Sabrina. "What do you mean?" asked Allison. "You know what I mean, it's wretten all over your face" replied Sabrina. Emma was interested in the answer, so she listened closely. "It was bad." replied Allison, blushing. "Allison, tell the truth." said Sabrina. "Why does it matter?" asked Allison. "ALLISON!" Emma and Sabrina said together. "ALRIGHT! It was nice. It was warm, and his goldon eyes sparkled like the sun." replied Allison, looking dreamy. Emma and Sabrina blushed at the answer. Allison saw this and hid her face in her nease. "How was you first kiss with Puck?" asked Emma. Sabrina blushed and said, "I liked it, but I was a little angry. That was my very first kiss. He was teasing me and we were surrounded by monkeys. Wasn't very romantic." What did you do that made each other kiss?" Emma asked Allison. "After we almost kissed and you left, I told Edward why I backed away. He said that she was gone and said wanna. So I did. It was quick." replied Allison. "But I saw you kissing him in the front yard. That means you kissed him twise in one day, why did you kiss him the second time?" asked Emma. "He said I was pretty, that kiss was quick to." replied Allison. "Lier, that kiss was about five minutes long." replied Emma. Allison blushed. "I guess time goes by when your having fun!" said Sabrina. Allison turned red and said, "MOM!" It was odd watching them kiss." Emma said randomly. "Why." Sabrina and Allison both asked. "They melted in each others arms, like they depended on each other, like they needed each other to live." replied Emma. Allison had felt that way, and didn't like to show it, so she said, "I don't know what you are talking about." ALLISON!" they both said together. Allison sighed and said, "I never had felt like that before. It was a first. Being near him made me feel safe, like I could do anything." But you also looked a little scared, why is that?" asked Emma. "Why are you asking me questions? Why not you? Both of you get out, I'm tired!" yelled Allison. Allison was scared that she might lose him. She could never admit to being scared. She couldn't show her weaknesses. She just couldn't. They both left and went into Emma's room, discussing what just happened. Allison went to bed.

~The next day~

"Are you scared of him?" Emma asked Allison at the table. Allison shook her head, saying no. They knew she was telling the truth. But something about the question from last night scared her. And they wanted to know what it was.

~At school~

Allison and Emma parted, following there heart, to there love. Edward draged her somewhere, to be alone with her. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Nothing." replied Allison. "I can tell when your sad. Now tell me whats wrong." Edward demanded. Allison gave up and said, "Emma thought I looked scared when I was kissing you, and asked why." I noticed it two. Why were you scared?" asked Edward. "Don't think I'm scared of you, because I'm not. It's quite the oposite. But I can't tell you." replied Allison. They never spoke about it again. They wouldn't dare bring it up.

-One day at school-

"Want me to show you something?" asked Allison. "Alright." replied Edward. Allison blue in a flute. Little creatures that looked like fire flies, came together and made a heart that went around them. Allison was blushing. "How did you do that?" asked Edward. "It's a secret." replied Allison, with a smirk. "I think this heart means something" Edward said, leaning into her. Allison blushed and nodded. Edward kissed her cheek, and smiled, saying "soft." In return Allison kissed his forehead.

~five months later~

The guy next to Edward kept on sending black mail to Allison. He claimed he was going to kill her. Allison didn't tell anyone, she kept it to herself. One of the notes fell out of her locker, and Edward took it. She didn't know. When Edward was alone, he read the note, boy was he mad. Allison noticed his anger. At the break she draged him somewhere, to be alone with him. "Why are you so angry?" asked Allison. "I was mad at what I was reading." responded Edward. He started to paise back and forth, and the note falled out of his pocket. Allison picked up the note, and read it. "Forget the note, it means nothing." said Allison shaking. "Look me in the eyes and say its nothing." demanded Edward. Allison looked at the ground, and said nothing. "Allison why didn't you tell me?" asked Edward. "You were always happy, I didn't want to bother you about it." replied Allison. "Allison, why else?" asked Edward. He knew she was telling the truth, but also hiding something. "I didn't want you to know, I didn't want anyone to know. I feel like I always have to act strong. I can't break down, just because of a note." replied Allison. Edward pulled her into a hug, and said, "you can tell me anything. I won't think your weak. I will always love you." Allison blushed at the word love. He said he loved her, and he meant it. "Thank you. There is something I have to tell you about the note- never mind, I can't tell you that." said Allison. "Allison, you can tell me anything." said Edward. "But you won't believe me." replied Allison. "Just say it." said Edward. "Alright, this note is not joke." said Allison. "What do you mean?" asked Edward. "He- he is trying to kill me." replied Allison. WHAT! WHY?" asked Edward in suprize. "I-I can't tell you, I'm sorry." said Allison. "Why not?" asked Edward. "Family stuff." replied Allison, looking down. "If your not going to tell me, I will ask your parents." replied Edward. "Wait! Edward if I did tell you everything you wouldn't believe me. You would probably bring me to the hospital. Your a scientist. So I guess I can't tell you everything, but I will tell you what I can." replied Allison. Edward hesatated but said, "go on." A long time ago, powerful people and the normal were arguing. So my didendant put a barior around a small town. When ever a powerful person went into the barior they would be stuck there. He did this to stop war. That kid is related to one of the powerful people. It does not matter that my mother took down the barior. He still wants revenge." replied Allison. "But you didn't do anything." said Edward, angry. "That's what it's like to be a Grimm." said Allison, quickly covering her mouth. "A what?" asked Edward. "Well, I'm related to the brothers Grimm. Just look on the class list." replied Allison. Edward looked at her like she was crazy. "I never should have told you." replied Allison. Allison started to run away. Edward yelled, "stop!" But she didn't stop. She was in the girls bathroom, crying her eyes out. All she could think about was that, she lost him. He didn't love her anymore. He thought she was insane. But Allison was wrong he still loved her, and boy was he worried. She skipped the rest of her classes. He finally saw her at the end of the day.

He saw her face, all red and puffy. He knew she cried all day... Because of him. He was about to talk to her, but she ran off. Edward saw Emma, and ran to her. "Emma, Allison thinks I think she's insane, what do I do?" asked Edward. "Why does she think that?" asked Emma. "She said she was related to the brothers Grimm, and at first I didn't believe her. But I thought about it during class, and well, it's posipal." said Edward. "Its not only posipal, but it's true." replied Emma. "Yes I believe you, but what do I do?" asked Edward. "Go to the gardening shop, and find a flower to plant. Bring it to my house. Tell Allison you want to garden it with her, in our backyard. Then when you are gardening tell her you believe her. The rest is up to you, and her." said Emma. Edward got flowers and brang them to her house. Emma had to drag her to the door. "Is this some kind of joke?" Allison asked him. "No, I wanted to plant these with you." Edward told her. Her face brightened at the sight of the flower. She draged him into her backyard. It had fields and fields of flowers, all very healthy. Edward was stunned. "Did you do all of this?" he asked. Allison nodded. They planted the new flower together. "Allison, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but I do now. Please forgive me." said Edward, pleading on the ground. Allison pulled Edward off the ground, so he stood on his feet. "Stand Edward, I like it best when I can stare into your golden eyes. I forgive you." said Allison. Edward kissed her and she let him. It had bin months since there last kiss. Once they were done Allison said, "you stole a kiss." No, you let me have it." replied Edward. "Edward, I can't tell you everything. I never will be able to. You have to respect that." said Allison. "But-" Edward started to say. Allison cut him off by saying, "I love you Edward, I really do. But, there is so much to tell. I can protect myself. That boy is strong, but I will be fine." There is something I want to know, I think you will be able to tell." said Edward. "What is it?" asked Allison. "Why were you so sad about me, that made you miss class?" asked Edward. Allison looked at the ground, and said, "I was scard that my biggest fear had come true." What fear?" asked Edward. Allison gulped and said, "the fear of losing your friendship, and love." Is that why you are scared when you kiss me?" Edward asked her. Allison nodded looking at the ground. "I will always love you, I can never stop thinking about you." Edward said to her. "Really?" Allison asked him. Edward nodded. "Emma told you, didn't she? She told you I like gardening flowers." Allison stated. Edward nodded, looking at the ground. "You asked Emma for help. You did that for me! Thank you." said Allison, hugging him. "Did you lose someones friendship? Is that why you fear it so much?" asked Edward. Allison nodded. "What happened?" asked Edward. "I will leave that story for another day. Or maybe month. Or maybe year." replied Allison. "Allison I have to go." Edward said to her. Allison nodded and said, "see you tomorrow." Edward left, and she went to see Emma. She was in her room. Allison runned over to her and hugged her. "Emma thank you so much!" said Allison. They had there moment, ate, and went to bed.

Chapter 5

Puck was watching them, and couldn't help but smile. "They really like each other." said Puck. Sabrina nodded and said, "Edward seems to really like Allison, and Allison likes him in return." "Puck?" Emma asked. "Yes Emma." Puck responded. "I've noticed that Allison has grown quite a bit. Do you think it's because of Edward?" Emma asked. Puck blushed and didn't say anything. He did this because the same thing happened to him. Sabrina nodded. Emma giggled at Pucks reaction. They left a note for Edward and Allison, telling them they would come back sun went down, and back up.

They woke up. Allison found herself on Edward's lap. She frowned, blushing but soon recovered smiling. "I'm sorry." she said to him. "You didn't sit on me, I put you on my lap. I was half asleep." he explained, blushing. "That's a lie, you did it on perpous." Allison said smirking. Allison looked we're her wounds used to be. They were gone. She was sour, and tired, but other than that, she was perfectly healed. "Edward look! I'm healed." Allison said to him, smiling. Allison kissed him on the lips softly, and he kissed back. Allison put her legs around his waist. He put him arms around her waist. After the kiss, they just hugged. Edward carried her home, bridal style. She told her father she was to lazy to walk. So he asked, "why didn't you fly?" Wings to tired to fly." she replied. Edward thought they were just kidding, he didn't know they were for real. That's what Allison expected. "Can you bring me to my room?" asked Allison. Edward nodded and brang her there, he then laid her down. Allison sat up and hugged him, closing her eyes. Edward kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes, but everything was still black. "Edward?" she asked. "Yes?" he responded. "Are my eyes open?" she asked. Edward looked into her eyes and said, "open and beautiful." Allison put her arms around his waist and placed her head in his chest. She then started to cry. Edward didn't realize this until he felt something wet. He lightly pulled her chin up and asked, "what's wrong?" I-I can't see you, everything is black." Allison responded. "What!" Edward said back. "Edward? Am I blind?" she asked him. "Don't worry everything will be fine." he replied. "Edward, promise me something!" Allison demanded. Edward nodded and said, "of course." Don't leave me, until I get my sight back." Allison replied. "I won't leave you." Edward said to Allison. "Can you get Emma?" Allison asked him. Edward said "yes" and left to get her. When he came back he put his hand into Allison's. "Emma, I need you to tell mom and dad I've gone blind." Allison told her. "Why?" asked Emma. "Please do it." Edward said to her, looking very concerned. Emma left and did what she was told. Her parents thought she was playing a joke, but came upstairs anyway. She heard the door open, and she said, "who's there!" It's okay, it's just your parents." Edward responded. Allison sighed with relief. "Can you speak, it's my only prouf that it's you." Hi." her parents said together. Her muscles relaxed, and she said, "I think I'm blind." How did this happen?" Sabrina asked. "How could I be stupid! He wouldn't have kept the ropes lose. It must be the salt he put in my eyes." Allison replied. A little piece of the 'salt' was on her cheek. Edward picked it up and said, "are you sure its salt." Yes, why?" Allison asked. It looks like gun powder, but white." Edward responded. Emma said, "I think there is a tale about something like that." She and her mother left to do research. "Allison your going to have to tell him." Puck demanded. "I can't." Allison replied. "Your mother knew the second we met. It's not fair to him." Puck replied. "Fine, but I will after I get my sight back." Allison said back, crying. Puck left, and she sobbed. "You were talking about me, weren't you?" Edward asked. Allison nodded. Edward tried everything to calm her down. Nothing seemed to be working, not even music. He disided to use himself. He kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back. She seemed stiff, but she sofened up. Edward kissed up and down her neck and she smiled. "Do you like it?" she asked Edward. "Like what?" he asked. "Kissing me." she replied. "Yes, I do." he replied. "Is that all you want with me? she asked. "No, I want to make you smile and laugh. I want you to be happy." Allison smiled, and snuggled into Edward. "Can you read me a story." she asked. Edward picked up a book. This book was written by Daphne, Allison's aunt. It was about Puck and Sabrina's relationship. And how they first met. It ended with, they had two children named Allison and Emma, and were happily living together. Edward looked for the author and said, Daphne Grimm. "She's my aunt." Allison replied. Allison was quiet for a minute and said, "how did you find the book?" It was in your night stand." he replied. Edward noticed she was blushing. "You wanted too fall in love didn't you?" he asked. Allison nodded and said, "I have waited for years, I now I finally get my wish." Do you love me?" he asked. Allison put her hands on his chest, and kissed him deeply. Edward put his hands on her waist and kissed her back. "Do you only like me for kissing?" he asked her. Allison shook her head and said, "I love when you laugh and smile. I love the way your protective. I love how your caring. I love how you are honest. I love the way you make me feel. I love you. If I get married in the future, I hope I get married to you." Edward blushed and said, "Allison Grimm, I love you." Allison smiled and said, "I know you do." She waited for a response. But nothing happened. She didn't even hear a laugh. "Edward?" she asked. She didn't hear a response. "Edward, this isn't funny!" she yelled. She curled up on her bed and said, jerk. But little did she know that Edward wasn't the problem, it was her. Edward laid next to her, and touched her ear. Allison jumped in surprise, she then realized what was going in and said, "Am I death, one scweaze for yes, two for no." Edward scweazed her arm once. Allison sobbed quietly. Edward watched her in despair. He wiped away her tears with the back of his hand, and said, "don't cry it will be alright." He was well aware that she couldn't hear him. Since she couldn't hear him, or see him, he knew it was safe, so he also began to sob. But his plan didn't work out very well. She could tell he was crying, she could feel it. She turned around, and wiped his tears away. She then said, "don't cry for me, I'm not worth it, I will be fine, don't worry." Edward scweazed her arm three times, and she asked, "Maybe." Edward scweazed her arm once. "Edward I'm used to magic, it will be alright, it probably wears off." she replied. Edward scweazed her arm twice. Allison kissed him. She did this for him. To calm him a bit. He didn't realize she needed it more. Neather of them did. They spent the hour kissing, trying to calm each other down. Neither of them were completely calm. Every time they lost contact with each other, Allison would panic. She would start running around the room, crying. Edward ended up sleeping on the chair beside her bed, holding her hand. At night he could hear her cry. She always had nightmares. She never had a good dream. Edward heard her say, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Edward." in her sleep. That dream ended with Edward calling her a freak, and leaving. Then he realized she did care. She was sad about the note Vanessa passed around. She was a depressed teenager, trying to act strong. She was more delicate then he had realized. Normally people would be as strong as a piece of paper, inside. But she was more like a snowflake. Allison, half asleep, kissed Edward on the lips. She then said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'm an Afterever." Edward looked confused, he thought that she was half asleep, which she was, and confused, so he brushed it off... For now. Emma came in her room, with breakfast. "What's an Afterever." Edward asked. "It's a fairy tale character, like the little mermaid." Emma replied. "Listen, it's important, please tell me." edward replied. "Like I said, it's a fairy tale character, I wasn't lying." Emma replied. Edward sighed and nodded. He helped feed allison, and Emma left. Edward cupped Allison cheeks in his hands. "When you get your senses back you need to tell me whats going on." Edward said to her. Allison could sense sadness from him, and frowned. "Don't be sad, after everything will go back to normal, I will tell you and you will leave me, I will move to another school." Allison said to him. She couldn't help it, she cried, and cried. He rested her head on his chest. Edward didn't understand, could her secret be that bad? Edward loved her. All he knew was that he did, and always would. He let her cry, holding her in his arms. After she stopped crying, she smiled. Edward was there, holding her hand the whole time. "I love you Edward, I really do, but after you know the truth, you will probably think I'm insane, or a freak." Allison told him. Edward frowned, and kissed her. She pulled away and said, "nothing will change the truth, I'm warning you ahead of time." Allison told him. Edward wrote, 'I love you, nothing can change that.' on her palm. She smiled brightly and said, "I hope." Edward kissed her on the cheek. "Edward if you do still love me after, I would do almost anything to keep us together." Allison said to him. Edward smiled and touched her lips. Allison smiled. She didn't know where his face was, so she put her hands on his stomach and moved them up till she found it. After she found it, she kissed him, and sank into his arms. Edward put his arms around her. After they just laid down, and Allison put her arm around him, and they fell asleep. They soon woke up with a pair of eyes staring at them, Emma. Emma blushing said, "we figured some stuff out. So far we know, in order to get her senses back, something sespific has to happen with her true love." True love?" Edward asked blushing. Emma nodded and said, "still working on it. We are going to ask my teacher, mrs. White for help." Edward?" Allison asked. Edward scweazed her arm once. Allison started to panic. She didn't know where she was going. She couldn't see, hear, or feel. But she could taste, and smell. Edward put a chocolate in her mouth, and she relaxed. "So I can't feel." Allison stated. Allison sighed with sadness. Mrs. White soon came over. She told Sabrina all she knew about the tale, and found out what they need to do. Allison's true love needed to exept what Allison is and love her, but Allison had to be the one to tell him. "How can she tell him if there is no way to tell her." Puck smiled and said, "I know what to do." He got lots of treats, and one by one he put some in her mouth. Each treat ment a letter, and Allison knew axactly what he was saying. Allison told them to leave them alone with each other. "Edward, I'm a fairy tale character. My dad is Puck from a shakespear story. I'm a fairy." Allison told him. She spread her wings, and let him see what she was. "Your wings are beautiful." Edward told her. Her hearing came back. Edward touched her wings, and she could feel again. Allison opened her eyes and saw the face of her true love. She smiled, and asked, "you still love me, why?" Even if your a fairy, it does not matter, the soul inside is the only thing that matters. I don't get what's so bad about being a fairy." Edward told her. "Edward, I'm an afterever, I'm immortal." Allison told him. "How old are you." he asked her. "Don't worry, I'm fifteen, but we only grow if we want to. Im suppose to look like im fourteen." Allison told him. "Then why do you look like your fifteen." Edward asked. "My father grew because he loved my mother." Allison told him. "Me?" Edward asked. Allison nodded, blushing. Edward smiled at the proof. "Earlier you said you liked kissing me." Allison stated. Edward smiled and said, "I know what you mean." He leaned into her and kissed her. Allison smiled. Allison pulled away and said, "that's not what I mean, if I was someone else would you like it?" Allison asked. "It wouldn't be the same. I kiss you because I love you." Edward replied. Allison smiled and said, "kiss me." Edward kissed her. They sat on the bed kissing. Not long after Allison was on top of him. Allison gripped his shirt, Edward blushed. She pulled it down a little, hiding his stomach. "I noticed your stomach was showing." she explained. Edward smiled, and said, "we should kiss on a tree." No, we should while flying." Allison replied. "Flying." Edward asked. "Yes, flying." Allison replied. Allison opened the window smiling. Then she jumped out, it was on the fourth floor. Edward quickly looked out the window. Allison was floating in mid air, with her wings spread out. She picked him up, and they flew around the city, making shore that nobody saw them. "This is so, wow." Edward told her. She laughed and said, "I know. I can only think of one thing better than this." Edward told her. "Alchemy." Allison asked. Edward shook his head and said, "kissing you." Aw it's not me." allison said in disappointment. "Your not a thing, your a person." Edward replied. Allison smiled and kissed him while flying. Of course, the whole family saw them, smiling, they knew she got her senses back. "I found something out." Allison told Edward. "What did you find out." he asked. "You have a fan club." Allison told him. "Are you going to join it." Edward asked her. "No, fan clubs are fake love, and some of them are mean to other people for the one they admire, like your friends, people your close to, because their jealous." Allison told him. "Don't be ridiculous, they can't be so bad. Your over reacting, I think your jealous." Edward told her. This made Allison mad. "Why should I be jealous! I'm not jealous! If you wanted to date a fate lover, then why didn't you just say so?" Allison yelled." I didn't mean-" Edward started to say. Allison cut him off by saying, "go find one of your fans, or your brother, just don't bother me!" Allison put him lightly on the ground, and flew off. Allison, Edward said softly. Edward sobbed. He hardly ever cry, but he did. His brother heard his sobs, and came running. "What's the matter brother." Alphonse asked. "None of you business." Edward yelled. "It was Allison wasn't it, but don't worry there is plenty of other fish in the sea." Al told him. "There is plenty, but there is only one Allison." Edward replied. "But you can like someone else." Al told him. "You don't understand! I'm in love with her." Edward yelled. "Tell me how you feel, I was told it would help." Al replied. "You want to know how it feels! There is is pain in my gut, I can hardly move! All I can think about is Allison, day and night." Edward yelled. "What was it like when you were together." Al asked. "It felt like everything, even time itself stopped, and the whole world was made for our love. Her smile makes me feel like I'm invincible. When her lips meet mine, it's like, well it's all warm and it feels just right. When you look into her eyes you feel stronger but weaker at the same time, Edward told him." Why did you have a fight?" Al asked. "I said she was jealous of my fan club, and she took that as a insult." Edward told him, looking at the ground. "Well you love her, so try to make up with her." Alphonse told him. "Thanks Al" said Edward.

Chapter 6

~The next day at school~

"Allison I'm sorry, I love you very much. Please forgive me" Edward said to Allison. "Edward, for now let's just be friends. If you find out I was not over reacting, or if I find out I was, I will forgive you. I just can't have this just hanging on my shoulders." Edward nodded and said "I understand ... Allison you were right about fan girls. There awful!" This made her more angry. "Edward you can't just say that! The fan girls have to do something mean that you see. If I see it then I will stay by my opinion. But I will always have an open mind. I suggest you do the same. I don't want this to change how we act. Remember we are friends, we won't even mention fan girls, unless one if us comes to our senses." Allison told him. "You'll be friends with me!" Edward said in surprise. Allison nodded and said " I would never be able to stay away from you! I love yo- i mean, you are such a good friend." Edward smiled. He was happy that she still loved him. They went to there first class, art. Edward painted a beautiful rose, in the shape of an A. Allison painted close up on Edward's braid. One of the fan girls walked up to me and said "Hi my name is Rebeca. I was wondering if after school on Friday you could help me study." Allison smiled and said " I'd love to."

Allison and Edward stayed really good friends, and they never mentioned fan girls. That was till Tuesday.

~Friday after school~

Allison waved good bye to Edward and waited in field for Rebeca. Rebeca wasn't there yet. But there was others. The whole fan club was there, and they pinned her to the ground. "What the heck is this? Where is Rebeca?" Rebeca came out from the shade and said "Hi, i thought maybe instead of studying we could talk." 'Remember, keep an open mind' Allison kept on saying to herself. Rebeca started her talk "We love Edward. We love his hair, we love his eyes, and we love his darn skin. But you took him away from us. We are warning you stay away from him, or else." Allison sighed. She had to stick with her opinion. Fan girls are horrid. "Alright I get the message!" The fan girls got off of her, and she smirked. "I don't care who you are, or what you will do. I love Edward. I have kissed him before. He told me he loved me, and I did the same. I'm not a stupid fake lover. So do whatever the hell you want. I don't care!" Allison yelled at them. They were all really shocked, but soon recovered. "We have warned you. Not even the teachers will call on you." Allison rolled her eyes and walked home. It was the week end. She could rest in peace. So she slept, and cried. She was mostly furious. Fan girls have never pinned anyone down. She guessed they rewritten the fan girl law book. Allison didn't like to have social networks on the internet, but she did. She had face book, a YouTube account, and a yahoo email account. She was bored and it was a Saturday, so she went on face book. She read all the comments. They were all written by fan girls. They wrote rumours about her. Tons, all fake, and not true. One said she was a lesbian. Another said she had to go to a mental hospital. Some said she goes to a therapist everyday. Her sister just happened to be on face book the very same time she was, and read the comments. So she made a chat and sent 'are you going to tell Edward?' 'No, this is only the first day. They might stop' Allison replied. Allison knew they weren't going to stop, but she stuck with it anyway. For Edward's sake. Allison played Barbie with her sister, for the rest of the day, and had a sleep over, with her.

~Sunday~

Allison decided to go biking to clear her mind. Two of the fan girls saw her and decided to have a run. They both ran at one of her sides. They both pulled, and flipped her bike over. She landed on her RIGHT arm, and broke it. She went to the hospital, and got a cast. Allison never sat down on that day. She never did, she wouldn't dare. She and Emma both knew what happened, so did all the fan girls. But no one else did. Not Edward, Not her parents, no one. She went to bed early that night and woke up latter then usual. She went to school, and it was just different. No one talked to her. No teacher no student. Except for Edward, Alphonse, and Emma. Edward didn't notice, the other people. He only noticed Allison, and her broken arm. "What happened?" He asked. "I was bike ridding really fast, and i saw a squirrel." Allison lied to him. He just thought she was in a bad mood because of her arm, but that wasn't true. She was sad inside. Edward and Allison walked home together. Allison was grumpier then usual. An unnatural grumpy. They talked, but Allison's voice was always a mumble. Allison went home, ate dinner. And again she went to bed early. Really early. She woke up at four. She made break fast, and walked to school. She was two hours early, but she didn't care. Some of the fan girls were already there, and they tripped her. She landed in mud. Her clothes were all muddy. Her arms, knees and left hand were scraped. She walked into the school, into the bathroom, and took out spare clothes from her bag. She put them on, and washed up. She decided to just stay in there till class started. It was better then staying outside. After seven minutes, she checked the clock, thinking an hour went by. She sighed, bored to death. Allison fell asleep, and woke up from the school bell. Allison went to her locker, and got her school stuff. Then she hurried off to class. She sat down in the class room. She was the first one there. That is if the teacher does not count. He smiled at her. She smiled back. But unlike his smile her smile was sad. He walked up to her and asked "Why are you so sad?" "I broke my arm, and I tripped this morning." Allison told him. "Please, tell me the truth." "I'm just having a little trouble with my people skills." Allison told him. "If you need anything tell me. Okay?" Allison nodded. More people started to come in, and the teacher returned to his desk. Edward saw the teacher talking to her with a concern look on his face. He was very confused. Edward looked at her left arm, and saw scrapes. "What happened?" Edward asked. "I tripped on the way to school, but I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Allison replied. She smiled. Again her smile was sad, to sad. They finished two other classes and it was the break. Allison hid herself in the bathroom. Edward couldn't find her, so he decided to find Al. When he found Al he seemed startled. "What is it Al?" Edward asked. "Your fan girls." Al told him. "What about them?" Edward asked. "They told me, to stay away from you, or else." Al told him. Edward walked away, with speed. "Where are you going?" Alphonse asked. "To find Allison" Edward responded. But Edward couldn't find Allison, she was no where in sight. At class he saw her but, they didn't get a chance to talk. The class ended, and everyone left the class room. A fan girl, pushed Allison into a locker and put a lock on the door. She didn't lock it, but Allison couldn't get out. She didn't want to make a scene so she stayed quiet. Time went by and the bell rang. School was over. Then she realized she can text someone on her phone. She took it out, thinking about who she should text. At first she thought Edward. But she didn't want to explain. So she texted Emma. Emma came to the locker, a few minutes latter. She took the lock off, opened the door, and helped Allison out. After they closed the locker door, Edward came around the corner. Edward came running towards her, and asked "where were you, I was worried." Emma was about to tell him what happened. But Allison interrupted "I was in the nurses office, my arm started to hurt." "Is it okay now?" Edward asked. Allison nodded and he smiled. "Allison I'm going to go ahead, with Alphonse" Emma told her, and she left. "Allison you were right about the fan girls, there awful!" Edward told her. "Why did you change your mind?" Allison asked him. "They told Al to stay away from me or else." Edward replied. Allison looked at the ground. "What's wrong Allison? Don't tell me they said the same thing!" Edward said in surprise. "They gave me the whole speech. You know, the 'Edward is ours' speech." Allison replied. Edward kissed her on the lips, and she smiled. "Do you want to come to my house?" she asked him. He nodded. When they got there Allison went to the bathroom. And Edward quietly waited in her room. Emma walked in her room and asked him "your back together, right?" Edward nodded. "So she finally told you what they did to her?" Emma asked. "Ya I found out they threatened her." Edward told her. "You really don't know what they did. Do you?" Emma asked. "They did more?" Edward asked. Emma nodded. "What did they do?" Edward asked her. "First they pinned her down while threatening her. They wrote rumours about her on face book. They broke her right arm. They made all students and teachers not talk to her. They tripped her. I think that's it. No wait, they also locked her in a locker." Edward looked pissed. Emma saw this and quickly left. Soon after Allison came into her room, and saw Edward angry. "Did I do something wrong?" Allison apologized. "They broke your arm!" Edward yelled. "I've broke a bone before." Allison told him. "I saw you struggling in class. You couldn't even write a sentence, you had to switch to computer." Edward argued. "I wanted you to learn for yourself. We had different opinions. I could have lied and you wouldn't notice." Allison told him. "You did lie to me." Edward replied. "No I didn't. I was on my bike when they broke my arm, and I've seen a squirrel before. When I said I was in the nurses office, it was in the past tense. I have been in a nurses office before, and my arm hurts all the time." Allison told him. He thought about it, and it was true. She didn't really lie. "Oh Allison I'm so sorry" Edward told her. "You didn't do anything to me." "Yes I did. They only did things to you because of me." Allison smiled and said "it's not your fault. Nobody can control fan girls. Their obsessed." "Your arm hurts all the time?" Edward asked. Allison looked down at the ground and said "that's not what I meant." "Then what did you mean?" Edward asked. Allison shrugged. "Come on, tell me." "Okay, it does hurt all the time. But I wasn't trying to call out for help." Allison replied. "What is it like? Tell me the truth." Edward demanded. "It feels itchy, and gross. I can't sleep, it feels like my arm has been ripped off." Allison replied. Edward pulled Allison into his arms. Allison smiled. "What did you say to the fan girls, when they told you to stay away from me?" Edward asked. "I said, I don't care who you are, or what you will do. I love Edward. I have kissed him before. He told me he loved me, and I did the same. I'm not a stupid fake lover. So do whatever the hell you want. I don't care!" Allison said, with the exact same feeling in her voice. Edward looked startled. He turned bright red. "You said that?" Edward asked. Allison nodded. She had no fear if he carried or not. She was happy with herself. "And you meant it?" Edward asked her. Allison nodded again. "That's so brave." Edward replied. Allison shook her head and said "It was not brave, for I was not afraid. I love you, and I'm not scared of telling them how I feel." Allison told him. Edward smiled and asked "how are you so perfect?" Tears came to Allison's cheeks and she said "I am not perfect, we all have our flaws." "Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Edward asked her. "I'm not crying!" Allison yelled. "Are too!" Am not!" Are to" Am not!" Are too!" Am not!" Allison covered his mouth, so he could not reply. The list of things that Allison hasn't told him yet, was still huge. If she told him something every day for ten years, they wouldn't even be a quarter way through. That means she has at least 14601 secrets that she hasn't told him. "My eyes are just watery. I'm a little tired." Allison told him. Edward smiled. Allison took her hand off of his mouth. Edward took her hands and placed them on his chest. Then he put his around her waist. They both blushed. But they couldn't help but smile. Allison leaned into him, and he kissed her. But this kiss was full of sadness, and confusion. They both wondered about each other.


End file.
